Meet the Bats
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: "Are you sure about this?" Tim chuckled at the nervous individual in his passenger seat. "Yes, Sky. One-hundred percent." "What if they don't like me?"


Some ages for the bat boys for this shit, because I do what I want, and I do not give a fuck about comic book timelines.

Damian 10-11

Tim 18-19

Jason 22-23

Dick 26-27

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Tim chuckled at the nervous individual in his passenger seat. "Yes, Sky. One-hundred percent."

"What if they don't like me?"

Tim reached over the center console and took younger's hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Damian doesn't like anyone, because he's a pretentious, spoiled brat, who believes that he was bread better than everyone else, so ignore him."

"Okay. Don't worry about Damian," Sky repeated, trying to convince themselves of Tim's words.

"Jason, is an asshole, so ignore him too."

"Timmy, this is your family," Skylar scolded.

"Yep, and that means I know better than anyone else how obnoxious they are. Well not better than Alfred." He kept going. "Dick will love you, and be super nice. Bruce will probably be polite, but cold. That's just how he is. Don't take it to heart. He'll warm up eventually."

Tim kept the ' _I hope_ ,' he tagged on to the end of that sentence in his mind.

"Anyone else I have to worry about?"

"Quit worrying. The only one left is Alfred and he already likes you."

Sky looked at Tim and then up at the estate that they were getting closer and closer to.

"I promise you, nothing will go wrong. They're all really eager to meet you."

"They are?"

"I've never brought anyone home to meet them officially."

"That totally helps my nerves," Sky said, sarcastically, feeling their nerves spike.

Tim pulled up in front of the house and parked the car. Jason's motorcycle and Dick's Audi were both out front, signaling that neither of them had any intention of staying.

"Babe, look at me."

Sky looked away from the door to Tim. "Relax. Trust me. We're probably the most dysfunctional group you'll ever meet. No one's going to judge you. No one in there has room to judge." He pressed a quick kiss to Sky's lips. "Better now?"

Sky nodded. "Yeah. Better."

"Then let's go."

The pair exited the car and linking hands again entered the manor.

Sky looked around, in awe of the home. "I knew you were rich, but oh my God."

"My home away from home," Tim said. The manor made his apartment look like a closet. Despite the fact that it had been a while since he actually resided there, it still felt more like home than his current place.

"They're probably all in the dining room," Tim said, gently leading Sky through the house into the dining room.

Tim stopped neither amused nor surprised at the scene in front of him.

Jason and Damian were wrestling on the floor. Damian had a sleeper hold on Jason, who was on his hands and knees, trying to stand up.

"Really Jay? You're gonna get beat by the ten year old?" Dick laughed at Jason.

"Boys," Bruce scolded lightly, trying to hide his smile.

"Uh... guys?"

Everyone turned towards Tim and Skylar, Sky hiding slightly behind the brunette.

There was a moment of silence. Damian and Jason, still locked in their fighting positions both seemingly froze to observe the new comer. Damian's gaze was critical, Jason's more irritated than anything, with Damian still on his back. Dick's expression was pleasant, and Bruce's face portrayed very little. He looked nice enough, like he would for any of his business partners, but Tim could see past the smile. He could practically feel the calculations going on in Bruce's head.

"Guys, this is Skylar. Skylar, this is Damian, Jason, and Dick, my brothers, Bruce, my father, and Alfred, who you've already met."

"It is as always a pleasure."

"It's good to see you too Alfred," Skylar replied, before addressing the others. "Hello."

Bruce rose from his seat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Skylar," he said, putting his hand out to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Wayne," Sky said, shaking Bruce's hand.

"Please, just call me Bruce."

"Someone get this little cretin off of me?" Jason said, finally making it to his feet.

Damian released Jason and walked over to Skylar. He eyed them up and down. "How old are you?"

Tim groaned.

Skylar was a bit taken aback by the youngest of the Wayne boys.

"Seventeen."

"How tall are you?"

"Five feet ten inches? What does-"

"Weight?"

"Damian," Bruce said in a warning tone.

"How many quarterings-"

Dick had gotten up out of his chair to greet the pair. He hooved a hand over Damian's mouth, ignoring the pain of small teeth biting into the flesh there. He wasn't breaking skin, so he would be fine.

"I'm Dick. It's a pleasure to meet you. Tim's never brought anyone to meet us before." Dick like Bruce, shook Skylar's hand, the one that wasn't currently locked in Damian's death bite.

"Can't say that I blame him, between you, the demon spawn and Bruce up there. I wouldn't bring anyone here either," Jason said, leaning back in his chair.

Bruce gave him a disapproving glare.

"That would involve someone wanting to go anywhere with you," Damian said, releasing his grip on Dick's hand to taunt Jason.

Dick tried not to laugh. Tried being the operative word.

"What are you laughing at Dickie?"

"I didn't say anything."

"The only girls you ever brought around were Kori and Babs, and even then that wasn't really your choice."

That was true. Babs had already been around, and they met Kori as a result of titan business.

Dick went to retort, but Tim cut him off. "Alright!" He felt a migraine coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we just have dinner, and you all not fight?" he asked. He knew that he was asking too much. Sure, on a mission or in the public eye, they could at least be subtle with their constant bickering, but at home there was no chance.

He led Skylar to a chair and like a gentleman pulled the seat out for them. The others all settled into, waiting for their meal.

"So Skylar, Tim says that you're really smart, that you skipped a couple grades," Dick said conversationally.

"Yeah. I'm actually in my first year of college."

"That's impressive. Where at?"

"Right now community college, but I plan on transferring. It's cheaper that way."

"That's smart," Bruce commended.

"What are you studying?"

"Journalism."

Tim knew that the calm and charming charade that the boys had been putting up was only partially sincere. He was well aware that they were all hypervigilant, looking for some sign that Sky couldn't be trusted, that they were a threat. It was almost as if they could feel their eyes, focusing in on the pair of them, every micro glance taken towards each move either of them made and for every possible expression.

"So how come Timmy hasn't brought you around before tonight?"

"You'd have to ask him," Sky said.

"Because you're a pain in the ass," he said to Jason. "And you," he looked at Damian, "are even worse."

Alfred entered, setting down plates in front of everyone, before retreating to the kitchen. The conversation flowed easily, a comfortable mix of memories, embarrassing stories, questions and banter.

Tim was pleasantly surprised. After a while, the hawk like eyes finally eased their searching and he found himself actually enjoying the evening, so much so that he found them all still at the table, long after their deserts had been finished.

Finally Tim looked at the time on his phone. "It's getting late. I should get Sky home."

"Yeah. I should probably get going. I have class in the morning. It was nice meeting you all. Thank you for dinner."

"It was no trouble. It was nice to meet you as well. I hope we get to see more of you around the manor," Bruce said.

"Yeah, don't be a stranger."

They said their goodbyes and headed to the car. Once inside, Tim looked at Skylar. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No. Your brothers are funny."

"They're not really funny. They're just idiots."

"Either way, I like them."

"Good, because they like you. Now let's get you home."

Inside, Jason was glaring at Dick, who was looking at him expectantly.

"You told him."

"No I didn't."

"You bribed him."

"Or you don't give Damian enough credit. Doesn't matter. You still lost."

Jason shoved a twenty dollar bill in Dick's hand.

"Alfred?" Jason asked.

"While I did tell Master Damian to be on his best behavior, but it had nothing to do with the wager between you and Master Dick."

"Can we discuss as to why you two placed a bet on whether or not _I_ would be the one scar Drake's significant other off? I simply was making sure that they were suitable, as a potential member of this family. You two were the one's recounting embarrassing tales from Drake's past."

Bruce was happy with the evening's events. His boys had a good time, and he was glad to see Tim with someone, who made him happy.

"Is Master Drake coming back?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know," Bruce replied. He checked his watch. "I'm sure if he does, he'll catch up."

"Last one to the cave is-"

"Gonna be you!" Damian said, using Jason to spring board over Dick and towards the cave.

"You little fucker!" Jason yelled chasing after him, Dick right beside him.

Bruce shook his head, with a small smile on his face.


End file.
